Multi-technology communications networks are capable of providing access to a communication network using more than one communication format. Current multi-technology network implementations do not take into consideration the type of application running on a wireless device or the characteristics of the available communication formats when choosing a communication format, whether from a single access point or from more than one access point within communication range of the wireless device. While wireless devices can access the same services over different communication formats, the performance of applications on the wireless device can be enhanced or degraded based on the communication format selected.